


Vibrant

by budgetary



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dummies, Hinata is a cheesy romantic, Kageyama is really tired, M/M, dumb dumb fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budgetary/pseuds/budgetary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kageyama, look."</p>
<p>Kageyama looked to his right where his teammate Hinata was pointing. It was a small shop, displaying a variety of flowers at its window display.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibrant

**Author's Note:**

> bam bam fluff u ded

"Kageyama, look."

Kageyama looked to his right where his teammate Hinata was pointing. It was a small shop, displaying a variety of flowers at its window display.

Hinata was strangely silent on their walk, probably because he was bummed out about something, but Kageyama didn't want to push it. The way Hinata stared through the window was not of happiness, but more of curiosity? Kageyama wasn't interested in gardening, but he did admit to himself that they were very colorful.

"Yeah, they're flowers," Kageyama responded. 

"I wanna go in," Hinata said more demandingly than pleadingly. Kageyama wanted to go home and sleep, not walk around a shop and then leave. He had no buisness in Hinata's life.

"If you want to go in, go by yourself. I'm going home." He adjusted his bag strap and started to leave Hinata to do whatever he wanted. A grip at his jersey sleeve almost made him fall over, and he looked back perplexed. Hinata was still looking at the display, but was tame with the scowl on his face.

"Come with me. There's a guy in there and he looks kinda scary."

At this point Kageyama didn't come off as scary to Hinata anymore, which Kageyama was slightly grateful for. If only the cat in the alleyway he passed by everyday thought the same.

"Fine, I'll go with you." 

Hinata rang a sound of victory and pulled Kageyama behind him.

The aroma the store had was strangely calming. It reminded Kageyama of the volleyball court, with its fresh wood smell and cool air conditioning. The man at the counter smiled at their entrance, and Hinata waved. 

"Welcome, anything you two boys specifically need?" The man bore a beige apron and a wedding ring, as well as a decent bed of grey hair. He surprisingly had a good body build for the age he appeared.

"I want to look around first," Hinata responded, before running through the shelves of plants Kageyama couldn't recognize. Kageyama was left with the predicted shop keeper, and he blinked when the man grinned at him.

"You two play sports?" He asked. 

"Yeah.." Kageyama felt his ears tinge. "..volleyball."

He nodded approvingly. Kageyama listened to Hinata's clattering and "oohs" with an annoying lit he always seemed to have. 

"Did he bring you along?" He asked again. The man then looked startled and apologized for asking so much. Kageyama shook his head accordingly.

"It's fine. Well, he thought you were scary and dragged me here."

"You seem more scary to me," He laughed. Kageyama sighed.

Hinata came back with a few green leaves stuck in his hair and Kageyama continued to lecture him about calming down. Hinata ignored him and whispered to the shop owner, something inaudible, who blinked and then nodded with a smile. 

The man disappeared into the back room, and came back with something large, covered by some brown paper, predictedably flowers. Hinata payed with the little money he had and the two left, waving goodbye.

"What flowers did you get?" Kageyama caught himself asking.

"I'll show you later." Hinata peeked at the top of the wrapped bouquet, kept them at his arms, and peeked again. Kageyama stuffed his hands in his jersey pockets, wishing he was already home.

They continued their travel still oddly silent. Hinata whined that he wanted to visit the park, but Kageyama groaned. He was not having any of it.

"Hinata, I'm hungry and I'm sleepy. I don't have time to do whatever you want."

Hinata's reaction was guilty after that. Kageyama really did want to go home, but it wouldn't feel right to leave Hinata like that. Hinata wasn't being himself and it rubbed Kageyama the wrong way. Shouldn't Hinata be dragging Kageyama's ass to the ends of the earth by now? Well he wasn't, and it was like kicking an injured puppy.

Kageyama began walking across the street, and turned his head when Hinata wasn't following.

"...Are we going to the park or not?"

Hinata's eyes bulged out of his face, then blinked, and scowled. "I don't need your pity party."

"I'm going to the park now, whether you join me or not." 

Kageyama mentally took a sigh of relief when Hinata eventually ran up next to him, the paper rustling thickly. At least he bought the bluff.

Hinata scanned the quiet and empty park, deciding to perch himself on one of the benches near the rubber path most people jog on. Kageyama followed in suit, muttering sweet relief as his achey body relaxed against the cold wood.

"That's what my spikes do to you," Hinata waved his arms around. "they're too boss for your lame setting."

"Shut up.." Kageyama grumbled, but not with much annoyance. He felt Hinata's legs swing staggeredly, as if he was stalling for something. Hinata's face had a nice glow that evening, Kageyama peeked. He must've been happy about something, even though his uncharacteristic silence swayed from that. Hinata was stupid like that.

Kageyama closed his eyes, enjoying the quiet breeze against his face. Hinata was quiet as well and added to Kageyama's peace of mind. Not long after Hinata jumped from his spot, threw off his bag, and stood right in front of Kageyama. Kageyama slid his eyes open and watched Hinata unravel the bundle in his hands to showcase roses, each single rose having both orange and blue blending together. It was... impressive.

"Kageyama..." Hinata spoke, both serious and strong. He held out the flowers, and stared Kageyama straight in the eyes. "...I love you."

Well, he didn't see that one coming.

Hinata continued to ruffle the flowers towards Kageyama, so he guessed he bought them for him... 

"Th- thanks, Hinata." He took the flowers, and looked at them in shock.

"They're cool flowers, aren't they?" Hinata spoke urgently. "They aren't dyed or anything."

Kageyama felt overwhelmed. Hinata confessed his love to him with an incredible bouquet of flowers that probably cost a shit ton of money and Kageyama felt very happy, nonetheless.

It almost made Kageyama smile. These things were girl things, but it felt nice. No one ever did anything for him like Hinata, except for his mother, who was never home but always left him a bunch of new volleyball gear and his favorite food every birthday. In a way, Kageyama hated Hinata, and vice versa, but he didn't hate loving him. It didn't feel wrong. 

Kageyama held in a smile, staring at the bundle with wide eyes. His head was fluttering when he looked at Hinata, and his lips gaped to say something, but Hinata shook his head. Hinata turned his back and started laughing.

"Ahaha, we should be getting home, shouldn't we?" Kageyama quirked his eyebrow, and was confused when Hinata didn't show his face, or give him a chance. Hinata kept smiling and laughing, even when he dragged his bag off the ground. "Come on Kageyama, stop being such a slowpoke!"

Kageyama scowled, dropped the flowers when he sprinted towards Hinata and gripped his shoulders. Hinata yelled for him to stop, but he didn't, and Kageyama turned him around and lifted up his orange bangs.

Hinata's fake smile faltered as it wasn't going to be convincing enough with the amount of tears that were running down his face. Kageyama sighed, letting go of Hinata to let him calm down.

"Go the he-ell away." He sobbed.

Kageyama scratched the back of his head. Hinata was complicated. First he's weird, then he's happy, then he's angry, then he's happy again... Kageyama thought of it more attractive than annoying, though, he'd rather not see Hinata cry again.

Sweetly, he thumbed Hinata's damp cheek, watching how it turned a polite pink, and eyed Hinata's amber eyes very closely.

"God this is so dumb," Kageyama mumbled. He touched their two lips together for exactly 3 seconds before pulling back and feeling his face color a deep red.

Hinata was not crying, but broken and needed to be liberated because Kageyama was sure he wasn't breathing.

"Oi!" Kageyama called. Hinata flinched and saw Kageyama holding the bouquet he had given him. When did he get it? Kageyama held out his right hand.

"I love you too, please let me take you out for some volleyball or some shit like that!"

Hinata cringed, hiding half of his embarrassed face with his left hand. Kageyama smiled at him, so he took Kageyama's hand firmly, and shook it.

\------

Kageyama stared at the bunch of flowers stuck in a modern looking vase his mother offered him on his desk. The dullness of his room clashed with the vibrant orange and blue roses, and seemed to be the only thing that wasn't related to volleyball.

He held one carefully in his hand. He picked at one of the petals, making sure the orange and blue were actually real and not painted on. Hinata usually didn't lie, but the flowers seemed too good to be true.

His cell phone suddenly rang, and he peeked around the vase to look at the caller ID. It was Hinata.

"...Hello?" He said. No one ever called him before.

"Oh shit, I didn't think you'd pick up, uh, Hi!" Hinata spoke. Kageyama could tell Hinata was smiling.

"Do you need anything?" Kageyama asked.

"Do I need a reason to talk to you?"

Kageyama laughed. He could hear Hinata sputtering on the other end for some reason, but Kageyama shrugged it off.

"No." He yawned. "Thanks for the flowers."

"Not a problem, man!" Hinata yelled again. "I'm going to tie up our score tomorrow morning, so be prepared!"

"Good luck then, pisspot." Kageyama responded. As if he could beat their 86-83 win score in a single day. Hinata screeched. Kageyama smiled and relaxed against the wall, staring at the flowers. "I love you."

The line was silent after a thump, and Kageyama thought Hinata dropped his phone in the toilet since he would totally be the kind to take a dump while on the phone, until there was rustling and he heard Hinata's voice again, oddly soothing.

"...I love you too, Kageyama."

Kageyama laughed again, his voice cracking because his vocal cords were not used to laughing this much in one day, but most certainly a noise Hinata would hear more often. Kageyama could tell Hinata was smiling again.

**Author's Note:**

> they are dum b


End file.
